To Love is To Live
by jackattack7
Summary: AU All human. Centered around our favorite family of Originals in medieval England, we watch as each finds their perfect match. However the course of true love never did run smooth. Will they prevail in the end or will the designs of evil men get in the way? Many characters making appearances (I'm not the best at summaries, but give the first chapter a try)
1. Introductions

**I have made some changes in the story line which required only a couple of small changes in this chapter**

* * *

**England- 15th Century**

* * *

"At last..."

Stefan's head shot up at the sound of his sister-in-law's sigh.

"I told you I'd be home for supper," he smirked as he hung up his bow and quiver on their proper hook. "I thought I still had an hour to spare, Rose?"

"Not quite." The red head smiled as she quickly stepped behind her dear little brother and began pushing him towards the washroom. "After you left this morning, I learned that we will be having company this evening...female company." The last part of her statement was spoken with great emphasis and Stefan had to fight the temptation to role his eyes. Rose loved matchmaking and had made it her personal mission to find him a suitable wife from the time he became of age. While he loved his brother's wife as a dear friend, she had the talent to annoy him like, he imagined, a real sister would.

"Not this again, Rose. You told me it would just be the Lord Elijah joining us this evening." Stefan put little resistance against her continuous shoving, knowing that if he did try to fight her, she would call upon Damon to hold him down while she washed him herself.

"He will be there as well," she explained. "However, Trevor asked me to invite his recent love to try to gauge her feelings while he is away on business." Stefan couldn't resist the temptation any longer and rolled his eyes while letting out an amused chuckle. Rose's cousin seemed to fall in love every new moon, and each time, he insisted that Rose step in to use her matchmaking skills and interrogate the young lady.

"And to keep numbers even, her twin sister is accompanying her," Rose continued on, as she gave him a final shove into the washing room. "You must of course, entertain her, while I get to know Trevor's lady a little more."

"Rose, not to doubt your skills in the art of making matches, but wouldn't you say Trevor is a lost cause at this point?" Stefan laughed while grabbing a rag and approaching the basin to find it already filled with water. "His feelings are so fickle, and there is yet to be a girl who can keep his attentions for more than a few weeks." He began undoing the laces on his leather vest before slipping it and his white shirt off to begin washing.

"Careful, Stefan," he was cautioned as his older brother entered the room. "Remember what Father always told us; never start an argument that you know you will lose." As he finished, Lord Salvatore grabbed another rag, which he quickly used to hit his brother playfully on the shoulder. Instinct took over, and soon the two brothers were running and dodging, seeing who could hit the other hardest.

Rose continued to stand in the doorway with her hands on her hips, watching the scene with an amused smile. Being raised an only child; she had been drawn to the strong family bond that the Salvatore's possessed. Her husband and Stefan were some of the closest brothers she had ever met and she enjoyed observing moments like these.

"Come now," she intervened, grabbing a rag of her own, which she used to give each a hard whack upside the head. Their play immediately ceased as each man reached back to rub the sores already growing on the back of their skulls. "Our guests will be arriving soon and neither of you look presentable yet." With that, she turned out of the room to go and make sure all the proper preparations had been made for the evening.

* * *

"I don't understand Father sometimes," Katarina Petrova growled under her breath, though the complaint still reached the ears of her lovely sister sitting next to her in the carriage. "I have no interest in Trevor, and by the next full moon he will feel just as indifferent."

Elena couldn't hold back the smile as she observed her elder twin sister. Though the two were completely identical in their physical appearances, they behaved as differently as night and day. The only way one could tell them apart, without knowing them, was by looking at their hair. Both possessed long beautiful brown locks. While Katarina's hair naturally curled, Elena's fell in graceful waves down her back. Once you were acquainted with the two sisters, it was quite easy to tell which was which. Katarina was by far, the more outgoing sibling with a playful attitude. She conversed easily with others and was very outspoken in her opinions and temperaments. Elena preferred to keep things private and was perfectly happy to step to the side and let her sister take center stage. She preferred to keep to herself, only opening up to her dear sister and their younger brother.

"He is only concerned about our future, Kat," Elena spoke, trying to calm her sister. "A marriage to Trevor would give you a good position."

"He doesn't want marriage," Katarina sighed.

"He may," Elena laughed, "after all, what lady could possibly compare to my sister?" Elena rested her head against her twin's shoulder as she wrapped their arms around one another.

"Perhaps one who is as kind and beautiful on the inside as you," Katarina smiled as she placed a loving kiss to the top of Elena's head.

"I just don't understand why he insisted I come as well," Elena pondered. She had always preferred to spend her evenings at home. Yet, when she had tried to protest coming, her father had been adamant in his decision that she would accompany Katarina. And as the Salvatore's were one of the most noble and wealthiest families in the county, she was feeling more nervous then usual.

"He insisted because it is at the Salvatore manor, Lena. If you think a marriage to Trevor puts one in good standing, imagine being married to the younger Lord Salvatore."

"But the way you described him makes him sound so... serious," Elena chuckled quietly. "How could father even assume that I would hold any interest for Lord Stefan?"

"And wouldn't others say the same of you, my sister?" Katarina laughed. "I've only met Stefan Salvatore once before, but I believe you two would make a handsome couple."

"We'll soon find out," Elena blushed as the lights from the manor glowed through the windows as they made their approach.

* * *

"Ah, Lord Elijah," Rose greeted the gentleman as he stepped into the drawing room. "It is good to see you again, milord."

"Rose Marie," he soothing voice spoke as he pressed a friendly kiss to the back of her hand. "How many times must I ask you to simply call me Elijah? After all, we've been friends for ages now."

Rose quickly stepped forward and gave him a hug. "How long will it take for you to realizing that I am teasing you, old friend?" she retorted as she took a step back with a playful smile on her face.

"Until he finds his sense of humor, my dear," Damon spoke as he entered, wrapping one arm around his wife's waist. The other he extended towards their visitor. "Which only happens if one manages to get him quite drunk," he laughed as they clasped arms in greeting. "Welcome, Elijah."

"A pleasure, as always, Damon," Elijah returned in greeting. "And where is the younger Salvatore brother?"

"Stefan will be joining us in a moment," Rose answered as she gestured for the two gentlemen take their seats while they waited for the remainder of their guests.

"Splendid, the two of you can brood together," Damon chuckled as he took a seat by his wife, grasping her hand in his.

"I doubt we'll have much time for that activity this evening, Damon," Elijah spoke as he sat in the armchair by the fire. "If I know Rose, she has other activities planned for tonight."

"Right as usual, Elijah," Rose smiled, "but first, I insist you update me on your lovely family."

Elijah smiled as he folded his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on the arms of his seat. "Ah, where to begin?" he chuckled softly. He knew of Rose's love for his entire family. They had all grown up together in the same village, and without any siblings of her own, Rose Marie had quickly attached herself to the clan of Mikaelson's, fitting in quite well. It hadn't taken long for her to feel like another sibling, sharing in all the families joys and sorrows throughout life.

"I'm sure you've heard of Rebekah's engagement?" he started off.

"Of course," Rose said excitedly. "We also received her invite for the dance, which we will all be attending."

Elijah was glad to hear they would be in attendance. Not only was it an important night for Rebecca, but also the family had another piece of joyous news they were going to share. It was a very important secret for the time being, but he intended to inform the Salvatores of it, as it affected them almost as much as the Mikaelsons.

"Yes, she is driving all us men up the wall, ensuring everything will be perfect," Elijah grumbled. His little sister was quite demanding at times, but he and the rest of his family were always more than happy to oblige. "She is in a particular rush to marry to ensure that Sage will be able to attend. We expect her to enter her confinement before the next fortnight." His eldest brother Finn was currently the only one married and his wife was expecting their first child.

"Yes, how is my dear friend? I've missed my cohort in matchmaking," Rose smiled fondly. Like herself, Sage enjoyed trying to find spouses for all her in-laws. The two red heads had conspired together to get Rebekah introduced to her now fiancé.

"You two give yourselves too much credit."

They all turned to see Stefan join them, walking over to greet Elijah with a quick hand grasp.

"Come now, Stefan. Sage may not be able to find success when it comes to her male relatives, but she can take credit for the couple sitting before us," Elijah spoke gesturing to the married couple on the couch.

The two smiled fondly at each other as they thought back on the circumstances surrounding their meeting. Damon had once been sent by his father to try and court Sage, but the two become close friends instead. When she had found her true love in the eldest Mikaelson, she met their good friend Rose and knew the two would make a very happy couple.

"Ah, yes, I remember it well," Damon chuckled as he placed a loving kiss to Rose's temple. "From the moment I saw you I could barely take my eyes off you," he murmured against her skin.

Rose turned to kiss his cheek before resting her mouth against his ear and whispering, "Not now, dearest. We have other guests arriving soon. What would they think if they saw the Lord of the manor paying such attentions to his wife in front of company?"

Stefan and Elijah looked at each other with amused looks on their faces as they observed the scene. Even after four years of marriage, they were a very passionate couple. All those close to them had grown accustomed to their very sudden, intimate moments.

"And what other guests are we still waiting to arrive?" Elijah questioned the younger Lord.

"Rose has invited the Petrova twins to join us this evening. Have you met them before?"

"No, I have not had the pleasure."

"Well now you shall," Rose commented as she stood, taking a step away from her husband and his continuous attentions. "I believe I hear their carriage arriving this very moment."

The men quickly quieted down and listened to the sound of a carriage and horses arriving.

* * *

Katarina was quick to be the first in exiting the carriage. After allowing the footman to help her down, she waited a moment for Elena to follow before she quickly joined arms with her, signifying to her sister that she would be taking the lead. It was a role that Elena gladly let her take and one she was used to. Katarina, or Katherine, as most called her, did not like beating around the bush. From the moment she had received the invitation to dine with the Salvatore's, she knew what the evening would be like.

Trevor's reputation of falling quickly in and out of love was well known throughout the province. Just as well known, was the fact that his cousin always stepped in on his behalf to acquaint herself with the lady. Katherine also suspected that Lady Rose used the opportunity to gauge the young woman's feelings regarding her cousin. Though she knew it would upset her father, she was determined to be blunt and let it known that she held no attachment towards Trevor. And if that caused the night to end poorly, then so be it.

"You look like you are entering a battle, sister," she heard Elena speak by her side.

"One must always be prepared for any circumstances." Katherine gave a quick smirk before letting her face fall back into its polite indifference as they were guided into the house. "I don't know how Lady Salvatore will react to my bluntness, but we must be prepared to act dignified, should it end badly."

This made Elena nervous. Where Katherine faced every situation head on, Elena liked to avoid confrontation when possible. It had always been her role to settle little squabbles within the house as they were growing up. After entering the manor, both girls were helped out of their cloaks and began to follow their guide down the hall. Elena fell into step behind her sister, but leaned forward to caution Katherine in a soft whisper.

"Please, Katherine," Elena pleaded, "for once could you act the proper lady and hold off on your… declaration until the end of the evening?"

Katherine turned to face her sister, stopping just before entering the room that the servant had been guiding them to. "I will only speak of it once I'm asked about it, Lena. However, when the moment comes, you must be prepared to follow my lead." With that she put on her most becoming smile and turned to walk through the now open door and meet their hosts. Elena tried her best to smile as well, though hers came off more shy, and followed behind her sister as they entered the room and both curtsied towards the occupants awaiting their arrival.

"Katarina and Elena Petrova, ma'am."

Once the servant had given their introduction, Katherine allowed her head to come up slowly as she observed the reactions of the others in the room. She and her sister were well known for the beauty they possessed. Elena always found people's starring and reactions unnerving, but Katherine relished in it. She enjoyed the small element of power it gave her, and in this situation, she planned to use it to her advantage.

"We are greatly honored that you asked us here this evening, my lady," she smiled pleasantly towards the couple near the couch, whom she assumed were the present Lord and Lady of the manor. Lord Salvatore had a similar face to his brother, who she had met once before, but possessed much darker hair and a pair of intense blue eyes that seemed to dance in amusement. He wore a matching smile, as he seemed to be appraising her appearance before his gaze shifted over to her sister. Lady Rose seemed taken aback by their looks at first, but quickly recovered with a pleasant smile. She looked every bit the lady with her elegant looks and dignified manner. Her dark eyes, though kind, seemed to hold an inner fire to match the curly red locks on her head.

"Welcome, ladies," Lady Salvatore greeted as she came forward and grabbed one of each of their hands.

"Tis a pity I have not made the acquaintance of such beauties as yourselves before this night. Now, which is Katarina and which Elena?"

"I'm Katarina or Katherine if you prefer, my lady." Katherine entered into another quick curtsy before pulling her sister to stand by her side. "This is Elena."

Elena had kept her eyes on the walls and floors from the moment they entered the room, as she looked up to greet their hostess, who she found to be very pretty and friendly looking, her site was suddenly drawn to a gentleman standing near the fireplace. He stood tall, with his hands clasped behind his back. His strong jawline seemed illuminated by the glowing fire, which also highlighted some blonde strands of hair amongst the light brown locks on top of his head. As her gaze moved to meet his eyes, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she found the piercing green orbs staring intently back at her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your ladyship," Elena spoke softly as she shifted her gaze back to the floor in embarrassment.

"I assure the pleasure is all mine. I have heard much of the lovely Petrova twins as your aunt and I were once well acquainted," Rose smiled down at them both. "Now allow me to introduce you to these gentlemen who seem to be rendered speechless by your beauty."

The sisters followed her further into the room, first approaching the dark haired man by the couch.

"My husband, Lord Damon Salvatore," Rose spoke with a touch of pride in her voice.

They exchanged the proper bows and curtsies before he greeted them with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Welcome, ladies. We are greatly pleased that you accepted the invitation. Allow me to present my younger and less amusing brother, Lord Stefan Salvatore." He smiled playfully as he gestured toward the gentleman standing by the fire.

At his brother's words, Stefan quickly snapped out of his state of thought. From the moment she entered the room, he could do nothing but ponder on the beauty of Elena Petrova. Though identical, he found her much more captivating then Katherine. As he stared into her brown eyes, he saw a truly pure soul gazing back at him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lady Katherine," the green-eyed man spoke as he placed a quick peek to the back of her sister's hand before he turned his gaze to fix on Elena. Though she knew she was blushing once again, she could not find the will to look away from his intense scrutiny. "And it is an honor to finally meet your twin. Lady Elena," he picked up her hand to give it a kiss, allowing his lips to brush dangerously close to her knuckles. Elena felt her skin burn from where his lips had touched as she quickly responded with the proper curtsy.

"My sister has spoken very kindly of you, my lord, and I look forward to coming to know you better for myself." Even as the words left her mouth, Elena felt shame course through her. She was never so forward; leaving that role to her sister.

Katherine was surprised at her sister's statement, but quickly pushed it aside as she focused her attention on the last man who had yet to be introduced. While his dark features and strong build certainly made him attractive, Katarina found herself drawn to the powerful aura he seemed to possess. As she continued to scrutinize him with a curious eye, she was oblivious to the look of wonder that crossed his face as he examined her in turn.

"And lastly, may I present the Lord Elijah Mikaelson," Rose spoke as she watched her friend with a curious look. She had known Elijah to always be careful about keeping his emotions in check, yet here he stood, gazing at Katherine Petrova, with blatant adoration on his face.

At her introduction, Elijah quickly shook his head as he stepped forward to greet the ladies. "Lady Elena," he stepped towards her first, applying a quick, soft peek to her hand.

"My lord," she spoke quickly, feeling her nerves return at the prospect of meeting one of the famed Mikaelsons. If before she had been nervous, now she felt like cowering in fear for offending the man before her. The Salvatores may have been a prestigious family, but in comparison to the Mikaelsons, they were paupers. For the Mikaelson family owned all the land within the county and had direct family connections to the King of England. Though a secretive and mysterious family, they were very much spoken of in every village, though it was almost always complete speculation and rumors.

As Lord Elijah turned towards her, Katherine entered a low curtsy. "A pleasure, my lord."

"The pleasure is all mine," he spoke grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips, "Katarina." He boldly placed his lips against her knuckles with a soft kiss before pulling back, though he still kept her hand firmly grasped in his.

"Shall we go into dinner then, Rose Bud?" Damon asked while keeping a curious eye on the exchanges taking place before them. Though Elena had reverted back into her shy downward gaze, she occasionally looked up, continually meeting the steady stare of his brother who had a silly smile on his face. As for the Lord Elijah, Damon could never recall seeing the man so awestruck before. He still had not let go of Katherine's hand, but the lady did not seem to mind as she continued to look curiously into his eyes.

"Yes of course, dear," she stuttered, pulling herself from her amazed stare at her friend and his uncharacteristic behavior. "If you'll follow us through to the dining room please," Rose directed towards the two couples as she grabbed Damon's arm.

Elijah simply moved Katherine's hand to his forearm, silently asking to escort her into dinner. She responded by gripping his arm tightly and allowing him to lead her through. After a moment, Stefan stepped towards Elena, holding his arm out.

"May I escort you, m'lady?" he asked.

She responded with a quick nod as she placed her hand loosely onto his arm.

"Looks like this evening will be much more interesting than I anticipated," Damon whispered under his breath with a smirk as he led the group into the dining room.

"Indeed," Rose chuckled, looking back with an amused face towards the following couples.

* * *

Elijah felt as though he had entered a completely different world from the moment his eyes had fallen on the beauty of Katarina. She captivated his mind, body, and soul. A confidence emanated from her like none he had ever seen in a woman before. She lacked the vanity he had encountered in all women he'd met who knew that they were beautiful, yet seemed just as aware of the effect her appearance had people. Her eyes danced with an inner fire as she surveyed her surroundings, calculating her responses.

As they walked into the dining room, he realized that he had yet to speak to her since their introductions. He planned on making his move once they were seated for dinner, but Rose quickly drew the lady's attention. So Elijah did what he did best; he watched silently, continuing to deduce what he could from her mannerisms and speech.

Katherine was very aware of the Lord Elijah's attention to her. She wanted nothing more than to spend the evening getting to know the silent gentleman, but as she had predicted, Rose quickly monopolized her time, questioning her throughout the entire meal. Finally, after dessert had been cleared, Lady Rose reached the topic that had brought them here tonight.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying, Katherine," Rose smiled politely, choosing her next words very carefully. It was clear this girl possessed a lot of spirit, a trait she admired, and she was fearful to offend her. "Trevor has spoken much of you and his high regard for you. I feel I must ask what the extent of your regard is for my cousin."

Lord Elijah went rigid as his mind came upon Rose's purpose for inviting the young lady. She was trying to match Katarina with her bumbling cousin. The thought brought out an anger in him he didn't know he possessed. The idea of this beautiful creature marrying Trevor was absolutely ridiculous. She seemed to possess a passion that would surely be wasted on such a tame soul as Trevor.

At the other end of the table, Elena, who had been conversing quietly with the two Salvatore brothers, jumped to attention as the question was presented. In her mind she silently pleaded that her sister would act with the proper decorum and not anger their host. In truth, she was having a much more enjoyable time then she had expected and was quite anxious to remain as long as possible.

Stefan noticed the alarm cross over Elena's features as her attention shifted from him to her sister. Upon entering the dining room, he had ensured that she sat across from him so he could keep her close and converse with her throughout the dinner. After all, Rose had asked that he do as such. But he found himself wanting to as well. This girl was the first he had encountered that captured his attention in such a way and he found a desire to be near her like nothing he had ever experienced before. Following her gaze, he shifted his attention to the conversation taking place between his sister-in-law and Katherine.

"Lady Rose," Katherine spoke carefully and calmly. True, she had planned to be very bold when this topic came up, but after meeting her hosts, and the other guest, she found she wanted to make a good impression. "Though we are new acquaintances, I respect you and would hate to offend you, but I must be honest."

Elena braced herself, ready to watch her sister make the typical scene her announcements tended to bring about.

"I enjoy Trevor's company and would consider him a friend. But as for a relationship developing beyond that, my feelings do not extend that far and never will." Katherine let out a sigh as she watched Rose's indifferent mask slip to a friendly smile.

Elijah let out his own sigh as Katarina revealed that she had no romantic inclinations towards Trevor. As his body relaxed, her gaze quickly shifted over to him, fixing a curious gaze on him; as if she has heard the express of his relief. He simply returned with a genuine smile that caused a look of confusion to come across her face. He was about to speak to her when Rose once again addressed the lady.

"Thank you for your honesty, Katherine. While I have grown fond of you and your sister during our short acquaintance, I must admit that it did not seem to me like you and Trevor would suit very well together." As she finished, Elijah noticed Rose's gaze shift briefly towards him, as if to imply that he would make a good husband for Katarina. Surprisingly, he found the idea quite pleasant.

"In fact," Rose continued, a conspiring smile spreading across her face, "if my husband as no objection, I would like to extend your stay in our home for the rest of the week."

Damon knew that smile all too well and he couldn't hold back his playful chuckle. "Whatever you desire, my dear. The Petrova sisters are welcome in our home anytime." From the corner of his eye, Lord Salvatore noticed an excited smile on his brother's face. He had watched Stefan's interaction with Elena Petrova throughout the evening and he had no doubt that his brother was smitten. Directing his gaze towards the young woman next to him, Damon noticed that the idea pleased her as well, which is why he was surprised when she spoke next.

"But, my lady, my sister and I came quite unprepared for any stay beyond supper." While Elena looked forward to the opportunity to stay at the Salvatore home, the practical side of her encouraged that she speak out.

"I'm certain we can provide what you need for this evening," Rose spoke, knowing a quick fix to the predicament. "As for the rest of the things you will require, we can send a servant in the morning to fetch them from your home, along with a note to your parents letting them know of our plans. Unless you think they will object?"

"Oh no, Lady Rose," Katherine answered. "They would have no reason to." Her attention then drifted back towards the Lord Elijah, wondering, and hoping, if he would be a guest for the duration of their stay.

Rose noticed Katherine's stare at the gentleman seated across from her. The lady had occasionally glanced at him during the evening, though Elijah had been much more forward in his attention to the girl sitting across from him. Guessing Katherine's thoughts, Rose announced, "You, of course, are welcome to stay as well, Elijah."

Smiling, Elijah let his eyes drift off Katarina for the first time. "While I would love to accept your offer, Rose, I'm afraid I have duties that require me to be at home." Though it pained him, Elijah knew Rebekah would castrate him if he did not help in the preparations for her engagement ball.

Katherine's heart seemed to sink at his answer and she couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed her face. A look that surprised Elijah, but gave him the courage he needed to voice his request.

"However," Elijah continued, bringing all eyes back to him, "if you would permit me, Rose, I'd like to call upon Lady Katarina tomorrow." All feel silent as he turned his gaze directly to her. "If that is agreeable?"

"I can think of no objection, as long as Lady Katherine agrees."

Katherine felt nervous, an emotion she was not accustomed to, as she gazed into Elijah's warm eyes. Seeing the opportunity to better understand the gentleman that had taken over her thoughts this evening, she quickly agreed. "I look forward to it, m'lord."

"Excellent. And since your guests will be here through the week, I insist that the Petrova sisters attend Rebekah's ball."

"What a wonderful idea!" Rose exclaimed, beaming.

"Lady Rebekah is Elijah's sister," Stefan spoke up to clarify when he noticed the confused look on Elena's face. "She was recently engaged and they are holding a dance to celebrate."

"Ah, of course," Katherine smiled. "Our family is well acquainted with her fiancé. Sir Donovan was a close childhood friend of ours and spent much time with us while we were growing up."

"Yes," Elena smiled fondly, thinking of her dear friend, "We were very pleased when he told us he was marrying Lady Rebekah. He loves her very much."

"I shall look forward to seeing you both there," Elijah smiled, giving a friendly look to Elena before he turned back to Katarina.

The look in his eyes sent a warm sensation to her chest and she felt her hands begin to shake slightly. Luckily they were hidden under the table, for she could not bear to appear to week in front of anyone. Katherine had made it a point all of her life to remain strong and in control. Yet in the course of one evening, Lord Elijah had bewitched her with his power and she found herself ready to fall into his arms with just a glance into his deep brown eyes.

"Sounds like everything is settled then," Damon confirmed as he rose from his chair. "Now, seeing as it is much later than any of us had realized, why don't you escort the ladies to their quarters, Rose? Stefan and I shall see Elijah out."

"My goodness, it is late indeed," Rose spoke while standing from her seat. The rest of the group followed her example and Elena and Katherine moved to stand next to their hostess, ready to follow her to their rooms.

Before exiting, they stopped in front of gentlemen to bid them farewell.

Rose stopped to hug Elijah. "Thank you for coming, my friend. Send my love to your family, please?"

"Of course, Rose. And they shall return it, as always," he smiled at her, and then shifted his attention to Elena who standing next to her.

"I'm glad to have made your acquaintance, my lord," Elena spoke as she went into a curtsy.

"I'm happy to list the Petrova twins amongst my friends, Lady Elena. Good night."

Rose had stepped up to whisper something in her husband's ear, but moved away as Elena curtsied before him, showing him a friendly smile. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lord."

"It has been a pleasure, and I'm glad you and your sister have agreed to increase the duration of your visit," he answered with a playful smile still in place on his face.

As she moved to speak to Lord Stefan, Elena couldn't help but wring her hands together nervously.

"Thank you for your company this evening, sir," she looked up, feeling her nerves increase at the sight of his green eyes gazing at her fondly.

"I cannot think of a better way to spend my time, Lady Elena, for I greatly enjoy your company as well. In fact," he paused as he pulled one of her hands into his, "may I request your company for a walk in the gardens on the morrow after breakfast?"

Praying he didn't notice the shaking of her hand, Elena answered, "I would be delighted, Lord Stefan."

After placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, he rose to his full height. "Good night, m'lady."

Once Elena had paid her attentions to the Lord Elijah, Katherine stepped up before him. She vaguely heard her sister bidding good night to both Lord Salvatores, but the majority of her attention was fixated on the man in front of her.

"I shall see you on the morrow, my lord?"

"I look forward to it, Katarina," he spoke her name in a low whisper that sent chills along her spine. "Does right after the noon meal suit you?"

"Indeed." She moved to curtsy, but instead she found her hand in his and he bowed low, placing his forehead to the back of her hand.

"Good night, Katarina," he whispered as he pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles.

"Yes, good night, Lady Katherine," Damon spoke, pulling the couple from their private world. The amused smile on his face proved that he knew exactly what he had been doing.

"Good night, Lady Katherine. Till, tomorrow" Stefan spoke with a bow.

She curtsied towards both gentlemen, then, noticing her hand was still in Elijah's, she gave one more to him before pulling it slowly away and following Lady Rose and her sister out of the room and upstairs.

Seeing the ladies gone, Elijah turned towards his friends; ready to depart having completely forgotten the special news he wanted to share with them. "Well, gentlemen, I hope you get a good rest. Thank you again for the marvelous dinner."

"Wait just a moment, my friend," Damon spoke, putting a hand on Elijah's shoulder to hold him still. "Rose has requested that we all meet with her in the library once she has insured our guests have what they need before they retire. I'm assuming she wants to discuss your behavior this evening."

"I did not act improperly, I hope."

"No, just out of character," Stefan smiled.

"I'm surprised you even noticed, brother, considering you were so absorbed in Elena's company." Damon smiled as he noticed a blush creep onto Stefan's cheeks.

Coughing in embarrassment, Stefan quickly began walking out of the room. "To the library then?"


	2. Conversations

"Here we are," Rose spoke as she opened the door to reveal a tastefully decorated room. A large bed was in the center and next to it was a wash table with a basin and pitcher, a cloth, and a folded nightgown. Seeing the single set, Elena realized that she and her sister were being given separate rooms tonight. The thought left her nervous since she and Katherine had shared a room all the eighteen years of their lives. And the idea of being separated from her sister in a stranger's house made her feel very uneasy.

"I'd thought you would enjoy this room Katherine. It's very near the stables and I remember how you mentioned your fondness for horses at dinner." Rose continued to show them around the room as she spoke, pulling back the curtains to show the view over the wooden stables.

"Thank you, my lady." Katherine then looked to her sister and noticed her discomfort at the idea of being put in different rooms. "However, I was hoping Elena and I would be together. Being twins, we are not use to being apart and I must admit I would feel more comfortable if she was here with me."

Rose didn't seem troubled at all by the request. "That can be easily remedied," Rose smiled and Elena felt one of relief cross her face. "I'll just have Anna bring another set of night clothes. If you girls need anything at all, just ask her." She began walking towards the door to carry out her plan. "Good evening, Katherine, Elena," she departed giving each a nod of the head which they returned with a curtsy.

"Thank you, sister" Elena spoke once they were alone, taking Katherine's hands into hers. "And I must also add my thanks for your composure at dinner."

"Tis' no trouble, Lena," Katherine responded with a smile. "I was enjoying the company far too much for us to leave early. I noticed you were quite enraptured this evening. Perhaps, Lord Stefan is not so serious as I made him out to be?" A playful smile crossed her lips as she noticed the deep blush spreading across her sister's cheeks.

"True, he's not at all what I expected," Elena admitted as she turned towards the washbowl.

"Confess sister, it is quite obvious that you like him," Katherine came around to face her with an accusing smirk.

"I do," Elena blushed more, sending a shy glance to her sister. "However I am at loss on what to do about it."

At that moment a knock came to the door, which opened a moment later to reveal a young girl with long dark hair, tied back in a braid and dressed in a simple blue day dress. "Here is the other set of night clothes, my lady," she gave a deep curtsy towards the two ladies, holding the folded garment out towards them.

"Thank you," Katherine spoke as she stepped forward to receive it. "You must be Anna."

"Indeed, m y lady." She smiled sweetly at them both. "I have been instructed to attend you and your sister during your stay here. If there is anything you need, simply ask for me."

"We are very grateful for your help, Anna," Elena told her.

"I am honored to serve such lovely ladies as the Petrova sisters. Is there anything else you will need this evening?" she asked.

"No thank you, I believe we can manage," Katherine answered.

"Very well, then," Anna smiled, and then headed towards the door, only to turn back right before opening it. "I also meant to ask if there are any specific items the ladies wish to have retrieved? I shall go in the morning to help gather your things and can get whatever you wish."

"I think we trust your judgment, Anna," Katherine spoke, seeing Elena nod in agreement. "However, we are to attend the Mikaelson ball and shall need appropriate gowns."

"I shall see to it, my lady." Anna then bid the twins good night, closed the door, and left the girls alone once again.

"Sweet girl," Katherine sighed, turning to start helping Elena with the laces on the back of her dress. "And I hope she does bring your prettiest gown, for you must look your best at the ball for Lord Stefan."

"Katherine!" Elena exclaimed.

"Not to fear sister, I know exactly how it shall go!" Katherine giggled.

"How so?"

"You wondered how you would make your feelings known to him, but I doubt you will have to wait long for the opportunity. Lord Stefan seemed quite taken with you, Lena, and I anticipate that he shall let it be known."

"He did ask me to walk with him after breakfast on the morrow…" Elena admitted.

"Excellent," Katherine cheered. "As for your part, you must try to open up to him, Elena. I'm sure he shall do the same, and then you will have your chance to confess your regard for the gentleman. I'm quite confident it will work out."

"I wish I had even half of your confidence, Kat," Elena sighed.

"If only it could be transferred so," Katherine laughed. "Father and Mother have often stated that I carry enough for all three of their children. However, you have every reason to be confident, Elena. I am certain that Stefan shall ask to be your escort for the Mikaelson ball."

"How can you know such a thing?"

"I simply know. And if I do happen to wrong, I promise to do all your mending for a month."

Elena laughed as she removed her dress, leaving only her under dress, and then turned to help Katherine out of hers. She knew very well that her sister despised menial tasks. Katherine always preferred being out of doors. Making such an offer only proved her confidence in her assumption.

"And who shall you attend the ball with, sister?" Elena asked, and then a thought came to her. "What shall you do if Trevor returns and asks?"

"I shall take my own advice and be honest," Katherine sighed. "I only hope that Lady Rose intercepts him first and relays what I told her this evening."

"If not Trevor, then who?"

"I have a few days to find a proper lord to attend with, Elena," she smiled. "Perhaps the Lord Elijah shall ask me."

"What is the extent of your interest in him?" Elena asked with a raised brow. She had been quite surprised when Elijah has asked to visit Katherine, and even more so when he sister accepted to gladly.

"He is a puzzle that I wish to decipher," Katherine mused as she thought of the man who had caught her eye this evening. Setting her dress aside, the twins moved to blow out the candles and crawl under the covers. "Though, it would be dishonest to say that I am not attracted to him. In truth I do not think I have ever met a man like him."

"Perhaps you shall uncover more to your liking on the morrow?" Elena giggled.

"Perhaps," Katherine agreed before the two relaxed into their own states of slumber.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you were able to detain him, Damon," Rose smiled as she entered the library, causing all three gentlemen o rise to their feet.

"It was no trouble for me to detain, Rose," Elijah explained. "Especially since there was something important I wanted to tell all of you."

"Which we will gladly listen to as soon as you answer a simple question, Elijah," Rose stated, determined to get her answer before he could escape. Her friend continued to sit silently, waiting for her to continue. Without further adieu, Rose asked, "Would you please explain your attentions regarding the Lady Katherine tonight?"

Elijah felt a small smile creep into the corner of his mouth at just the thought of the lovely creature. "What do you mean, Rose Marie?"

"Do not try to play coy, Elijah," Damon chuckled. "We all took notice of it. Even Stefan, who had his eyes fixated on the other twin, noticed your change of behavior."

"I cannot really explain it, my friends," Elijah began, uncertain of sharing feelings. "I will merely state that she intrigues me. And the purpose of my visit tomorrow it to satisfy my curiosity."

"Hmm…" Rose remained silent for the moment, but inside she was full of delight. Elijah had long been a man of solitude; with very few friends he would confide it. The only women he associated with on a regular basis beside herself were ones he was related to. The man had never courted a woman in his whole life, despite being well over the typical age when young men married..

"I suppose that will satisfy my own curiosity for now," Rose smiled. "However, I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Rose," he returned the smile.

"Now, what was the important news you wished to share with us?" Stefan questioned.

Elijah took a deep breath before he began to speak, "What I have to say will change many things my friends. Thus, it is imperative that is remains a secret between my family and yours."

"You certainly have our undivided attention when you speak so cryptically, my friend," Damon chuckled.

A moment of silence filled the air as Elijah contemplated the best way to explain. Finally, he decided that getting straight to the point would be the best.

"We have found Nikalus."

* * *

**Several weeks earlier…**

With only a short torch to light the dark hallways of the large abandoned castle, a cloaked figure moved secretly towards the secret staircase that led to the secret cell beneath the stony structure. Having ensured that the master of the house had been sound asleep, with the assistance of some special herbs, they moved silently, praying all the while that they would emerge successful and undetected.

Finally arriving at the intended wall, the silhouette reached out pull the currently unlit torch. Giving it a hard pull, a segment of the stone seemed to shake as it was dislodged from the rest of wall, allowing for it to be pushed open like a door. Stepping past it into an even darker and colder passage, they walked quickly towards the cage they knew resided only a few minutes walk away, clutching the cloak tighter to ward off the chill.

At last, the glow from the fire-lit torch encompassed the iron bars of the small cell that signified the end of the passage. Within it's confines was a man, raggedly dressed, sitting up, wide awake. He stared at the intruder intently with a practiced look of indifference on his face.

"Come with another target for me, sweetheart?" he rasped out.

"No," a soft, kind, feminine voice spoke from beneath the heavy hood. "Today I come with good news. I've finally reached out and received contact from your family."

This caused the man to perk up and in an instant he stood and rushed towards the girl, clutching the iron bars so hard his knuckles began to loose color.

"Do not trifle with me witch," he warned her. "You, better then anyone, have learned what I am capable of doing when I get upset."

"This is no jest, my friend," she stated, a soft, sweet smile peeking out at him from the shadows. "I'm getting you out of here tonight. Five miles away, hidden in the woods, your brothers are waiting, ready to take you home."

The tortured-looking man was suddenly smiling brightly, unable to contain his joy at the thought of seeing his beloved siblings once again.

"And you?" he asked suddenly, concerned for the one person who had shown him kindness in this dreaded place.

"The world is full of opportunities for someone with my talents," she smiled. "As soon as I have delivered you to them, I will set off to discover them."

"I swear I will help you in anyway you desire. I credit you with what is left of my sanity, sweetheart."

"We were both imprisoned here against our will. It was only natural instinct to seek to help each other where we could," she explained. "But now, we must hurry."

Quickly, she inserted the key and pulled open the door that had so long denied him his freedom.

"As long as I live I will never forget what you have done for me," he promised her.

"It is what friends do for one another, Niklaus," she smiled as he embraced her.

"I will forever be grateful for your friendship, Bonnie."

As they pulled apart, each showing and genuine, caring smile, they quickly turned and raced out of the secret passage, through the castle, and into the woods. The five miles to salvation, though long and tedious, brought them only relief and an overwhelming sense of freedom.


	3. Note to Reader

**APOLOGIES!**

(This is not an update)

I know I have been horrible at updating my stories, I had to take a big break for a while. Now that I've had some down time and have gone back to read through them, I'm finding there are changes I want to make in all of them. Not huge ones for most, but enough that I will be taking them down and reposting. The first chapter for all of them will be back up this weekend. Following that this is the order I will be updating them in:

Vampires Diaries

-The New Always and Forever

-To Love is to Live

Avatar: the Last Airbender

-Once Upon a December

Chronicles of Narnia

-Second Chances

Thanks for those who are still following :)

-jackattack


End file.
